Sacrifices
by Paloma228
Summary: AU - set after Mark and Lexie break up in season 7. Lexie finds herself pregnant after breaking up with Mark Sloan, she knows she can't raise this baby and after seeing her sister Meredith struggle with infertility problems, Lexie decides to give her baby to Meredith.
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfiction is set after Mark and Lexie break up in season 7. Another pregnancy storyline for Lexie but with a twist. The timeline is going to be jumbled up in order for the story to work._**

* * *

Lexie sobbed quietly in an empty on-call room as soon as the realisation that she was carrying Mark's child had sunk in, the paper disclosing her blood test results were slowly crumpling due to her hands forming into fists. If she couldn't commit herself to live with Mark, what made her think she could commit herself to look after another life? Lexie had decided it was the hospital itself where her bad luck spun out from; it was the hospital her mother died in from a simple procedure, it was where she met Mark and began a turbulent relationship and where she was almost killed. The only good thing from the hospital was finding her sister Meredith and eventually building the sisterly bond with her.

The three options came into mind straight away: keeping the baby and somehow raising the child with the guarantee of Mark's support; having an abortion; or adopting the baby. Lexie wasn't sure if she was mature and ready enough for the responsibility of raising a child and, being a doctor, she knew the abortion process and how draining the procedure could be to the person's emotional and mental wellbeing. Adoption was something she could consider, she would face up to her responsibilities as well as giving an amazing gift to a couple who would do anything to have a baby.

Lexie pulled herself up from the floor and folded the piece of paper so it would fit inside her lab coat. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and pulled back the door, she saw Meredith at the nurses' station. Her sister was so close to becoming her dark and twisty self again, her infertility problems were beginning to take its toll on her and Derek. Seeing how defeated they were was devastating to watch especially when she could get pregnant by just looking at Mark Sloan. A careless mistake that could've been avoided if she kept on top of her birth control, Lexie felt guilty just looking at her sister: how would she tell Meredith about her accidental pregnancy when it was the one thing her sister could think about? She took a deep breathe in before approaching her sister, knowing Meredith could easily read her face like a book.

"Hey." Lexie said, a little too over-enthusiastically.

"Hi." Meredith replied dully. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Lexie repeated. "Nothing's wrong. I-I'm fine, there's nothing wrong. I'm just peachy."

Meredith raised her eyebrows at Lexie, she automatically knew something was wrong.

"Do I need to ask or are you already going to tell me?"

"It's nothing." Lexie replied, her lying still very unconvincing.

"If you say so." Meredith said, she knew that Lexie would eventually open up and she wasn't the type to try and pursue her even further. "My shift has finished, you want a ride home?"

"Um, no I think I am going to stay here, try and get in on a surgery or something."

"Okay. See you at home."

Meredith gave her sister a sympathetic smile and walked off. Lexie exhaled as she leaned against the nurses' station, she hated herself for not being able to tell Meredith the truth but she feared their relationship could crumble. _'If only she was pregnant instead of me.'_ Lexie thought. It was at that point Lexie figured out a solution to her and Meredith's problems, Meredith wanted a baby and Lexie wasn't ready for one.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad I got some response to this story, I thought people might have been against it but I wanted to try something new and wanted to explore the Meredith and Lexie sister-relationship as well as Lexie and Mark. This is just a short update but the next will be longer, promise!

* * *

He was the last person she wanted to talk to but she knew she had to, Lexie had paged Mark Sloan to the lobby. She didn't have a clue as to how she would break the news to him, after Sloane she knew how much he wanted to be a father but Lexie was adamant her child would have everything including a mother and a father, besides Callie would give Mark a child. Sat on the rusting bench right near the front entrance doors, Lexie tapped her fingertips against the side of the wall anxiously awaiting Mark's arrival until she saw Meredith and Cristina walking towards her; she quickly straightened up as they reached her.

"Who are you waiting for?" Meredith asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No one." Lexie replied too quickly.

Meredith rolled her eyes, knowing full well who her little sister was planning on meeting.

"Mark Sloan is having a baby with Callie-"

"And Arizona." Cristina added in. Meredith gave her best friend a mocking glare and turned back to her sister.

"Mark is in a different stage of life than you are. It's best for you to just move on, don't torture yourself by lingering around."

"You mean like intern Meredith?" Cristina said, giving Meredith a sarcastic smile.

"I wasn't that bad!" Meredith argued.

Lexie noticed Mark exiting the elevator, if she missed him this time she wasn't sure she would have the courage the next time.

"I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine." Lexie said as she walked up to Mark. "Hey."

"And here I was thinking you weren't going to talk to me again." Mark said smugly.

"Well things change." Lexie sighed. "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"Joe's?"

"No, somewhere in private."

"Aah, I see." Mark winked at her.

"No, Mark, this isn't us getting back together. I really need to talk to you."

The urgency in Lexie's eyes sobered Mark's arrogance up, suddenly worries about Lexie's mental state came into mind, he always thought she left the psych ward too soon.

"Okay, we can go to my apartment."

* * *

Once they were inside the apartment, Lexie could feel her heart rate increasing dramatically. She didn't how he would react but she had comfort in knowing she had the upper hand when it came to what would happen to the baby and that her plans wouldn't be scuppered by Mark. Mark noticed how agitated Lexie was so he headed to the kitchen and poured scotch for the both of them.

"You look like you need it." Mark said as he handed over the glass to Lexie.

She shook her head at the scotch despite the temptation to calm her nerves.

"You sure?" Mark asked perplexed.

"I can't." Lexie said. "I'm pregnant."

She watched on as Mark nearly spat out his scotch.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant and I've decided to give the baby up for adoption." Lexie announced, squirming as she saw the heartbreak on Mark's face.


End file.
